Through This Labyrinth
by AngelMusic
Summary: My first Labyrinth fic. On Sarah Williams twenty first birthday she wishes herself away in order to be with the man she loves. But is fate willing that they should be together? Music fic.
1. Chapter 1

_She's like the wind through my tree _

_She rides the night next to me _

_She leads me through moonlight _

_Only to burn me with the sun _

_She's taken my heart _

_But she doesn't know what she's done _

The King of the Goblins sighed from the throne on which he lounged. The throne room was empty, and soft music drifted through the air, his lilting voice joining in as he sang softly to himself. In his right hand he held a crystal, contained therein was the image of the only woman he loved. Sarah Williams. His mismatched eyes burned as he gazed at her sleeping form. It was the eve of her twenty first birthday, on the morrow she would be a full adult in the eyes of her people, and she would be expected to put aside such childish fantasies as the Underground.

_Feel her breath on my face Her body close to me _

_Can't look in her eyes She's out of my league _

_Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs _

_She's like the wind _

A feral growl escaped his throat, as he heaved the crystal against the stone walls, shattering it on impact. She would be lost to him forever! It had been three long years since she had last called upon her friends: the crude little dwarf Hog-podge, the yeti, or the guardian of the bridge through the Swamp.

He conjured another crystal, forming this one into a mirror. He was not pleased with what he saw. Though still beautiful, being Fae, and therefore immortal and unchanging, his eyes negated the youthful lie. The mismatched orbs were clouded, darkness hovering in the edges, showing the darkness and age of his soul.

_I look in the mirror and all I see _

_Is a young old man with only a dream _

_Am I just fooling myself That she'll stop the pain _

_Living without her I'd go insane _

He closed his eyes, his body swayed, remembering the illusion he had created for her when she had been in his power all those long years ago. He had crafted the scene from her gossamer dreams, drawing the details one by one from her hopes and desires. But his magic, such as it was in this place, was imperfect, and had polluted the scene, warping it. Instead of the magic ball of a fairy tale princess, the masks had been hideous replicas of his servants, frightening her, and finally allowing her to escape from his power.

_Feel her breath on my face _

_Her body close to me _

_Can't look in her eyes _

_She's out of my league _

_Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs _

_She's like the wind _

He was a fool to think he had anything to offer her. A dying land and goblins as subjects. That was no life for her, she deserved so much more. He was an exiled Prince dropped in this out of the way patch of weeds so he could no longer cause trouble for the Sidhe Court. The Aes Sidhe were not a race known to tolerate imperfections in any form.

_Feel your breath on my face _

_Your body close to me Can't look in your eyes _

_You're out of my league _

_Just a fool to believe (Just a fool to believe) _

_She's like the wind (Just a fool to believe) J_

_ust a fool to believe (She's like the wind) _

_Just a fool to believe (Just a fool to believe) _

_She's like the wind (Just a fool to believe) _

_Just a fool to believe She's like the wind_

His familiar smirk crossed his face, as a wicked twinkle took up residence in his eyes. Perhaps… Just perhaps it was time to return to court. He stood, and, after straightening his gloves, shifted into owl form, and flew from the castle.

_(Just a fool...) (She's like the wind) (She's like the wind) (Just a fool...) (She's like the wind) (Just a fool...)_


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah Williams jumped from her bed with a grin on her face and a song in her heart. Today she was twenty one, and having gotten all of her affairs in order, had decided that today was the day. She would find the man she loved, whether he wanted to see her or not.

Granted, it had been five very long years since the last time they had seen each other, but she was sure he would come. She hoped. She shook her head, not wanting to think of alternatives, she danced around her room, singing to herself and getting ready.

Ever since that night she had wished her brother away, all she had been able to think about was the labyrinth, and it's King. In her dreams she heard his voice, when she sat alone in her apartment she swore that she saw a goblin darting through the shadows, every twig that cracked in the night was Jareth's owl form alighting on a branch near her home until she thought she would go mad. She knew what the problem was of course. She was fairy struck. She had read somewhere that long exposure to magic or close contact to the Fae was apt to do that to a mortal. And between the enchanted peach and her dance with him, she knew that was all that was needed. She had to find him, speak to him again, and if he would not have her, then hope that a clear cut dismissal would be sufficient to put him, and her adventures, from her mind forever.

A few hours later she was ready. She stepped into the middle of her living room, took a deep breath, and spoke, pouring all her love and hope into her words, "I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now!"

Somewhere overhead, thunder clapped, the windows of her tiny apartment shook, and the lights went out. The windows opened and in flew a snowy white owl just as Sarah had expected. She smiled and took a seat, blinking so she wouldn't have to see the owl transform. She'd done that once a few years ago, and didn't really want to have the added stress of having her brain scream that seeing an owl turn into a man wasn't possible. But when she opened her eyes, instead of the Goblin King there was a woman in her living room.

The woman was smiling, Sarah could see the longish canines she had seen in Jareth, - she supposed it was a Fae thing. Her long blond almost white hair was up in a messy sort of bun. Her eyes were of the same shade of green as one of Jareth's eyes, and Sarah could almost swear the woman was glowing.

"Hello Sarah. I am Astrith. I… well I suppose you might call me the Goblin Queen." Sarah groaned and sank further into her chair, just as her heart sank. "You're… Jareth's wife?"

"Oh my goodness no," The woman replied with a smile. "May I take a seat? Wonderful. I'm his sister. I've heard all about you, you know. You're famous, oh not from him of course, but the goblins and the moss are quite chatty about the only one to defeat the Labyrinth in a thousand years."

Sarah looked at the woman, wondering if she had heard her correctly. She arched one eyebrow, famous huh? Something didn't quite sound right to her.

"Ok, great, so why are _you_ here? I mean, I thought it was the Goblin _King_'s job to take children away and so on and so forth."

"Oh it is dear. It's just you see, my brother seems to have left. I was on my way to the Labyrinth to invite him to Tithe-nae and it seems he got the message before I got there because he's gone. So, when I felt the tug of an adult wishing themselves away, I knew it had to be you, so I decided to come and take you to Court and meet up with him there. Besides I think it's high time Jareth took a bride, and who better than the person who bested him?"

"Alright… um, Court?" Sarah asked, as she frowned a little. Astrith laughed in response, the sound something like a water in a brook, and was slightly disconcerting to Sarah. "Yes, the Seelie Court in Tithe-nae. We are Aes Sidhe, I believe the more modern is Aos Si."

Sarah nodded, "So.. That would make you… a Leanan Sidhe?" Astrith laughed again, and shook her head. "No… a Leanan Sidhe is a woman who has taken a mortal as a lover. I'm a Bean Sidhe - a woman of the Sidhe."

Sarah paused for a moment, thinking, and then remembering her Irish mythology said, "Bean Sidhe.. A.. Banshee? A messenger of death?" Astrith looked up startled, "Is that what they say now? Oh dear. No, as I said, Bean Sidhe means 'Woman of the Sidhe'." Astrith made a face, and shook her head. "Now come on, it's time to go. We've chatted for too long, and I'm afraid I havn't my brother's knack for rearranging time to suite my fancy." She said, and taking Sarah's hand, they vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Jareth rubbed his forehead with his gloved fingertips. He hated Tithe-nae and it's thrice-blasted royal court. Even if they were family. He began to wonder if he really were so badly off in his own little kingdom. After all he was rarely bothered by the goings on of the Seelie court or the High King. But if he wanted his plans to succeed, this was where he had to be, and it was the High King himself whom Jareth had to speak with. He sighed. If this blasted waiting wasn't going to be the death of him first!

A messenger stuck his head out of the door and cleared his throat, signifying a need to speak.

"What is it?" Jareth growled.

"Um, .. Ah… yes.. Well…" The man stuttered.

"OUT WITH IT!" One more delay and Jareth was definitely going to lock the man away into a crystal, he'd have preferred an oubliette, but sadly, there were none available here.

"The.. Uh… The High King is too busy to speak with the Goblin King, however the High Queen requests an audience…erm… right now." The terrified man squeaked.

Jareth sighed once more. Well at least he had something. Perhaps his mother could explain what was wrong in this confounded country of hers that had everything so fouled up.

"Fine. Lead the way then and be quick about it." He snapped.

The messenger nodded and showed the rather high strung royal down the hallway to the Queen's royal chambers.

"Come in," a low feminine voice sounded at the first knock on the door.

Jareth entered, and, after shutting the door stood there looking rather perturbed rather than taking the seat that was offered him.

The woman who sat at the vanity before him was fair skinned and her blonde hair was the exact shade as Jareth's but it was her cerulean blue eyes that stood out the most, exactly matching one of Jareth's own.

"I take it then that Astrith relayed our message for you to come to Tithe-nae, my son."

"Sadly, no." Jareth replied. "I came on my own for matters of business. Though, I must wonder what could be so bad that you would send for me to come directly to Tithe-nae, _mother. Indeed_ I must also wonder why you are suddenly so… keen on reminding me of our blood-tie. You never were before."

"Indeed. Your father sent the message. He believed you should be here for your _brother's_ upcoming coronation as High King."

"Ah yes, the golden son." Jareth sneered.

"You should not be so uncivil to those who would offer you aid my son. As it happens I believe your brother would ruin the Underground if he became High King. And as the eldest, _you_ are first inline for the throne."

"Impossible." He sighed. "I was exiled, if you don't recall, for the crime of being different."

"It was more than that and you know it. However-"

Jareth raised his hand, cutting her off, "Father wanted an excuse, a valid one to be rid of me. However, I take it from your tone of voice you have a plan?"

"Yes I do, if you would but let me speak. As I was saying, you are inline for the throne, but you lack one thing."

"A queen. I see we are on the same page. As it happens that is why I came to Tithe-nae. The woman I would marry, who by rights, having defeated my labyrinth and _should_ be my queen, comes of age in the mortal realm today. I came here to pursue my suite with her and claim my throne."

"I shall search the Aboveground for her. You say she bested you correct? So she should carry a trace of your powers." Cerulean eyes closed, and the old queen gasped.

"It seems your bride to be is closer than we thought. She is here, in Tithe-nae."

Jareth's face fell, his eyes darkening with emotion.

"_**Astrith**__."_


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah gasped. "What, are you serious?"

"Mhm. Actually my dear brother is outside in the hallway, judging by the sudden flash of magic, and the aura of anger that just flashed outside the door. I'd say he doesn't particularly want us talking." Astrith laughed.

"And why wouldn't he want us talking?"

"Well, you know how it is. Never leave the love of your life alone with your family. Too many embarrassing stories. You know."

"Uh-huh… Thanks for the information by the way. I think… I'll go talk to him now."

"No problem sweetie."

Sarah walked calmly from the room and up to Jareth, where she slapped him soundly on the cheek. "You monster!" she shrieked.

Jareth blinked, completely dumbfounded by her actions, ignoring the stinging palm print on his left cheek. He hadn't seen her in five mortal years, and the first thing she does is slap him? The first words out of her mouth are that he's a monster?

He cleared his throat. "My dearest Sarah, since when do you believe that Faeries are monsters?"

She blinked, not sure whether to give the reason of her actions, or make sure she had heard him correctly. She shook her head, "I'll get to the Faerie comment in a moment. And your species not withstanding, I said YOU personally are a monster. Astrith told me that technically you _own_ me!"

Jareth sighed. So that's what this was about. He reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he sighed again. "I am sorry to say, Sarah, that Astrith spoke true. You won your brother's freedom when you ran my labyrinth, however you failed to win your own freedom."

"That was never part the deal!"

Jareth sighed again. "Sarah.. I do believe that your friend hodgepodge-"

"HOGGLE!"

"Hoggle… mentioned this to you. 'Even if you reach the center, you'll never get out again.'"

Sarah shivered as her friend's words were thrown back at her.

"However," Jareth went on, "Since you managed to make it half way though, within the allotted time, and won your brother back, you won the right rule the labyrinth with me, _as my queen_. I was going to come for you today, to press the suit, and ask you to return to the Underground to marry me, Sarah. By rights, I could have kept you here, Sarah and groomed you as my queen. But I _generously _allowed you to return home, and to come back when you wished it. _Five_ mortal years, Sarah. Had I come for you and you had refused me again, I would not have forced you back. But as it so happened, you wished yourself to me. Now," He said matter-of-factly, "Have you any questions?"

Sarah shook her head no, but answered in the affirmative anyway. "Uh yes… the um.. Faerie bit?"

Jareth chuckled. "Astrith told you we were Fae, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Well, my dear, Fae is short for Faerie." He tilted his head to the side, and said in a teasing manner, "But I thought faeries did nice things - like granting wishes!" He took a step closer to her, a positively wicked grin on his face as he picked her up in his arms, and started for the nearest window. He took a running start, and leaped, glowing gossamer wings like silken spider webs springing from his back as he took flight, the woman he loved safely in his arms.


End file.
